


Эпичная история любви

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ridiculous Roleplaying, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Обитатели Скайхолда знают, что не стоит обращать внимание на странные звуки в покоях Леди Инквизитор. Так будет лучше для всех.





	Эпичная история любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Epic Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832768) by [Iselmyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iselmyr/pseuds/Iselmyr). 



Киран скорчила гримасу, как только за ней закрылась дверь ставки командования, затем направилась в тронный зал и оттуда — к своим покоям. Она нацепила на лицо улыбку и радушно кивала тем, кого встречала по пути, ускорив шаг в надежде, что никто не успеет перехватить её.

Сегодня удача была на её стороне. Она без помех добралась до двери к лестницам. Захлопнув её за собой, Киран на секунду прислонилась к ней, закрыв глаза и позволив себе расслабиться. Лоб побаливал. Наверное, от того, что она часами так усердно хмурилась на чрезвычайно важные кусочки металла. И решала судьбы людей, которых никогда не видела, разбросанных по всему Тедасу.

Кто вообще решил, что у неё получится управлять целым континентом? Вес возложенных на Киран ожиданий до сих пор порой придавливал её. Она выпрямилась и посмотрела на лестницы. Ещё подниматься до комнаты. Ей нравилась уединённость, но без излишних упражнений вполне можно было бы и обойтись. Морозные горы были чересчур гористыми, и Скайхолд — не исключение. Постоянно нужно скакать то вверх, то вниз. 

Киран открыла дверь и начала восхождение по последнему препятствию к её комнате, как обычно кляня под нос само существование лестниц и комнат, у которых нет отдельного входа. Обойдя балюстраду и шагнув в комнату, она заметила что-то цветное на кровати. Слуги ведь обычно стремились навести идеальный порядок... она повернула голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть таинственное что-то, и широко улыбнулась.

Посреди скомканных простыней устроилась Сэра, головой к изножью и ногами над изголовьем. Она сосредоточенно читала какую-то книгу.

— Интересная?

Сэра выпустила книгу из рук, уронив на лицо, и неопределённо пошевелила пальцами в воздухе. 

— Э. Непонятная. — Она отбросила книгу в сторону и перекатилась на живот, глядя на Киран с хищным блеском в глазах. — Думаю, с тобой будет повеселее, — подобрав под себя ноги, Сэра оттолкнулась от кровати и напрыгнула на Киран, боднув головой в живот, отчего обе оказались на полу.

У опрокинутой на спину Киран перехватило дыхание — хотя уже не так, как когда Сэра проделала это впервые. С тех пор она успела найти ковровый магазин в Вал Руайо и заказать целую кучу для Скайхолда, так что теперь пол комнаты покрывал мягкий слой ковров. (И к тому же с ними стало куда теплее.)

Сэра села прямо и одарила её лучезарной улыбкой. Киран улыбнулась в ответ и похлопала себе по груди.

— Солнышко, — выдохнула она, — у меня от тебя дух захватывает.

Сэра, захихикав, ткнула её кулаком в плечо.

— Прекрати, Сладкоротик, ты меня смущаешь.

Киран приняла притворно потрясённый вид.

— Нападение! В моих собственных покоях!

Сэра скорчила то, что, очевидно, было призвано быть зловещей гримасой.

— Гр-р-р! Держите Инквизитора! Мы знаем её слабое место! — она задрала ей одежду и принялась щекотать живот.

Киран, вскрикивая и смеясь, безрезультатно пыталась ухватить Сэру за вовремя ускользающие руки.

— Предательство! Кто мог узнать мою слабость?

Сэра, перестав щекотать её, приняла эффектную позу.

— Это я, твоя возлюбленная детства, которую ты бросила, чтобы уйти на войну! Ты разбила мне сердце!

Киран прижала руку ко лбу.

— Любовь моя! Я думала, ты погибла!

— Нет! Меня похитили Вороны! А ты так и не вернулась! Десять лет они тренировали меня лишь для одной цели... — Сэра выдержала драматическую паузу, скрючив пальцы на манер когтей, и взвизгнула: — ...убить тебя!

— Увы! Ува!

Сэра опустила руки и уставилась на неё.

— У-чего?

Киран показала ей язык.

— Это как увы, но вычурнее. Цыц, ты портишь мне речь.

Сэра закатила глаза и вновь приняла «угрожающую» позу, больше смахивающую на то, как ребёнок лет шести мог бы изобразить магистра.

— Увы мне! — продолжила Киран. — Но стой! Старый мудрый... дракон-мабари поведал мне секрет, как победить Ворона!

Сэра прошептала одними губами «дракон-мабари» и затряслась от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— Единственное, что победит Ворона, — сила истинной любви! — Киран резко выпрямилась и опрокинула Сэру на пол, удерживая на месте поцелуем. Сэра, сперва вскрикнув от удивления, активно ответила на поцелуй.

Когда Киран подалась назад, чтобы набрать воздуха, Сэра выдохнула:

— Меня... не проймёшь... я... потеряла... сердце.

Киран рванула несколько верхних застёжек и изобразила, будто достаёт что-то из декольте.

— Вороны заставили тебя забыть! Ты отдала мне своё сердце, когда я ушла! Я хранила его все эти годы! — второй рукой она расстегнула одежду на груди Сэры и с триумфальным видом прижала к ней руку с «сердцем».

Сэра драматично ахнула и сделала вид, будто теряет сознание, через пару секунд вновь открыв глаза. 

— Любовь моя! — вскричала она и вместе с Киран покатилась по полу, пока вновь не оказалась сверху. — Твои сисечки вернули сердце моим! — она с энтузиазмом поцеловала Киран, не теряя времени расстегнула остальные её застёжки и стянула с себя тунику.

— М-м-м, — Киран широко улыбнулась, глядя на неё снизу вверх. — Ты прекрасна.

Сэра прикрыла лицо одной рукой и шлёпнула её второй. 

— Я же сказала, прекрати!

Киран перехватила её руку и прижала губы к тыльной стороне ладони. 

— Кажется, я злилась, когда пришла. Но уже не помню, почему. — Она улыбнулась своей возлюбленной. — Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Спасибо, что напоминаешь мне, что я не просто символ Инквизиции.

Сэра совсем залилась краской и выдернула руку, чтобы ещё больше закрыть лицо.

— Сладкоротик! Перестань!

Киран усмехнулась.

— Я тебе покажу Сладкоротика, — она поднялась на ноги, держа Сэру, кинула её на кровать и запрыгнула сверху.


End file.
